Mark Salling
Nació en Dallas (Texas) el 17 de agosto de 1982. Fue el menor de dos hermanos. Su madre, Candy , era secretaría en una escuela, y su padre John Robert Salling Jr ; contador. Fue educado en casa a una edad temprana, y posteriormente asistió a la Escuela Cristiana Providencia. También asistió a la Academia Militar Culver, aunque no se graduó. Durante la secundaria fue miembro del equipo de lucha libre y del equipo de baloncesto del instituto Lake Highlands, donde se graduó en 2001. Participó en concursos de talento en la escuela. Después de graduarse en la escuela secundaria, asistió a la Academia de Música de los Ángeles, en Pasadena, California. Allí comenzó a estudiar guitarra mientras daba clases para ganarse la vida. Carrera Salling actuó en películas como Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering y The Graveyard. Además, actuó en un episodio de Walker, Texas Ranger. En la actualidad interpreta al personaje de Noah «Puck» Puckerman en la comedia musical Glee de la cadena Fox.thumb|left|158px Carrera musical Salling canta, escribe, produce su propia música y toca el piano, guitarra, bajo, batería. Su proyecto en solitario, bajo el nombre artístico de Jericó, se publicó el 8 de febrero de 2008 en Registros Jericó. Su primer sencillo fue «Smoke signals». En la serie Glee realizó una versión de la canción Sweet Caroline, original de Neil Diamond. También ha interpretado Only the good die young, Beth, Good vibrations, The lady is a tramp, junto a Amber Riley, que interpreta a Mercedes Jones en la misma serie. thumb Durante el rodaje, Salling escribió una canción y creó un vídeo llamado «Chillin' en Glee», que contó con la participación de sus compañeros de reparto. En el año 2010 lanzó su segundo álbum llamado "Pipe Dreams". Vida Privada El 29 de diciembre de 2015 fue arrestado, sin embargo, fue liberado horas después, ya que pagó 20 000 dólares de fianza. Tras dos años de procesos judiciales, en diciembre de 2017 se declaró culpable, arriesgando una pena de 4 a 7 años en prisión. Filmografía thumb|left Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering (1996) - James Rhodes Walker, Texas Ranger (un episodio: «Rise to the Occasion», 1999) - Billy The Graveyard (2006) - Eric Glee (45 episodios, 2009-presente) - Noah «Puck» Puckerman Fallecimiento Murió el 30 de enero de 2018, a la edad de 35 años, en Los Ángeles debido a asfixia por ahorcamiento. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en un árbol cerca de su casa de Sunland, en el Valle de San Fernando. Curiosidades *En 2013 fue demandado por Abuso Sexual.thumb|190px *Mide 1.79 m *El y sus compañeros lo describen como todo lo contrario de Puck. *Tiene un pezón Perforado. *Aunque su personaje en Glee es judío, Mark es cristiano. *Su película favorita es Amadeus.thumb|left|124px *Piensa que Quinn y Puck hacen una pareja adorable. *Le tomo 8 años escribir las canciones para su album Pipe Dreams. *Tiene un perro llamado Hank. *Es un fan de la musica de Radiohead, Elliott Smith y Rufus Wainwright.thumb|146px *Lea Michele a veces lo llamaba Masa (Ma rk Sa lling) en sus tweets. *Ha tocado el piano desde los 5 años y el también puede tocar la batería, la guitarra y el bajo. *Fue voluntario con la organización benéfica James Hunter, Rescate de vida Silvestre. *Estuvo en el top 40/70 de los hombres mas sexys y Hot del 2011. *A diferencia de Puck, Mark es bastante tímido. *Afirma que "no es como Puck" pero "él sería peor" en su lugar. *Es barítono *Audicionó para glee con la canción La Camisa Negra de Juanes. *Dianna Agron lo apodo "Ookie" de acuerdo a sus Tweets.thumb|left|186px *Es un buen amigo de Rob Kardashian ( Keeping Up With The Kardashians) *Es amigo de Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Chord Overstreet, Naya Rivera, Ashley Fink y Darren Criss. * Realizó el "Ice Bucket Challenge". Galería sexy-salling-mark-salling-8797271-288-432.jpg Mwark-Salling.jpg MS0063p.jpg mark-salling-teen-choice-awards-2010.jpg mark-salling-pure-nightclub-vegas-06.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-mark-salling-8974070-1080-720.jpg MARK-SALLING-PREVIEWS-CD.jpg Mark-Salling-outside-Chateau-Marmont-after-the-SAG-awards-glee-10076869-340-604.jpg mark-salling-london-06.jpg mark-salling-hollywood-september-07-actor-mark-salling-arrives-at-the-p-103902761.jpg mark-salling-guess-10.jpg Mark-Salling-glee-9342286-500-753.jpg Mark-Salling-Da-Man-Photo-Shoot-glee-16044350-600-820.jpg Mark-Salling-Da-vbMan-Photo-Shoot-glee-16044350-600-820.jpg marksallingdamanmagazin.jpg mark-salling-aaron-paul-fallout-new-vegas-rain-nightclub-03.jpg Mark-Salling1_1.jpg mark-salling-0.jpg Mark-Salling.jpg mark-sallin-5.jpg Mark-Golden-Globes-mark-salling-18536897-877-1222.jpg Mark-Golden-Globes-mark-salling-18536892-849-1222.jpg Mark+Salling+VEVO+Compound+Entertainment+Present+STvg2uffp7bl.jpg Mark+Salling+png.png Mark+Salling+ms8png.png Mark+Salling+MarkSallingPNG.png Mark+Salling+markpng.png mark_salling_web_11.jpg mark_salling_web_06.jpg mark_salling_web_05-1.jpg mark_salling.jpg Mark Salling-PRN-064828.jpg Mark Salling-KDW-004592.jpg 65469484.jpg 149860-Salling_Mark_large.jpg 98678-mark-salling-150.jpg 98677-mark-salling-150.jpg 98677-mark-salling-150.jpg 98098-mark-salling-150.jpg 98093-mark-salling-150.jpg 98091-mark-salling-150.jpg 97764-mark-salling-150.jpg 96946-mark-salling-150.jpg 5935_mark-salling.jpg 4914_31383.jpg 14-MARK-SALLING.jpg Portal-Lady Is a Tramp.jpg Puckmercedes.png The Lady is a Tramp.jpg Glee - 2x09 - Special Education.avi 000525483.jpg Lauren Puck beso.png Lauren arrastra Puck.png Laurenpuckfuerzas.jpg Puck Lauren PromPic.jpg Pucklauren.jpg Sexy.jpg Somebody To love JB.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Quinni.jpg R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png Puckleberry.jpg Britt&puck2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-06h07m24s156.png 1282868790630 f.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg 02.png 03 ovr t Rainbow.jpg 04.png 05 NDY.jpg 06.jpg 14klehc.jpg 150.jpg 304.avi 002561225.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg 757px-Puckerman-puck-8744129-1200-950.jpg 9331 16415087043 55482772043 2659669 4245120 n.jpg Beth 3x02 embraced by shelby.jpg Beth funny face.jpg E9558546.jpg Fat bottomed girl.png Glee-307-puck-singing-la-11-29-11.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1920x1080 Mark.jpg Glees2e302.jpg Hot-for-teah.jpg KurtPuck.png Mark salling aka puck.jpg Mark salling web 05.jpg Puck-Sweet-Caroline-glee-8679659-500-375.jpg PuckMILF.jpg PuckPortal2.jpg PuckQuinn.png PuckSeason3New.jpg Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg Puckfuunk.jpg Puckmakeup.jpg Puckmercedes.png 14-MARK-SALLING.jpg The Lady is a Tramp.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg Glee - 2x09 - Special Education.avi 000525483.jpg Lauren Puck beso.png Lauren arrastra Puck.png Laurenpuckfuerzas.jpg Sexy.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Quinni.jpg R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png Puckleberry.jpg Britt&puck2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-06h07m24s156.png Mark+Salling+mspng.png Mark+Salling+ms4png.png Mark+Salling+Mark.png Mark+Salling+GQ2png.png Tumblr l28f4j1YWI1qavl3no1 500.jpg Tumblr l0h6aa5q3P1qzgz6lo1 400.jpg TEN-THINGS-MARK-SALLING-MAIN-081110-200x300.jpg Superbowl-mark-salling-jessica-szhor.jpg Spl273614 021-wm900.jpg Sexy mark salling back ot glee.jpg Sexy mark salling back on glee.jpg Sdasd233.jpg Ricky-mark-salling.jpg Puck+and+Artie+banter+Xb1-pmuazicl.jpg Puck+and+Artie+banter+V22bCJrd4iNl.jpg Puck+and+Artie+banter+T6C27EbVTrpl.jpg Puck+and+Artie+banter+lXHl9l9wBZil.jpg Puck+and+Artie+banter+g8TURoXoi0Il.jpg Puck+and+Artie+banter+aaJUPJWfaHFl.jpg Puck+and+Artie+arrive+in+BC+Sobx-53dKz6l.jpg Puck+and+Artie+arrive+in+BC+92V2WrJTz8ll.jpg Puck+and+Artie+arrive+in+BC+5IQwmpRzjjMl.jpg Puck mark salling.jpg Naya.jpg Msalling121010 07.jpg Martrk-salling.jpg Mark-with-dianna-mark-salling-8958461-512-368.jpg Mark-shging.jpg Mark-sarflling.jpg Mark-sallmng.jpg Mark-sallir6ng.jpg Mark-salling-trousdale.jpg Mark-Salling-Teen-Vogue-Bad-Boy-PHOTOS.jpg Mark-salling-puck.jpg Mark-salling-premiere-new-year-s-eve-04.jpg Mark-salling-play.jpg Mark-salling-pipe-dreams-preview.jpg Mark-Salling-Photoshoot-mark-salling-8895084-480-720.jpg Mark-salling-owl-cumpleaños-004.jpg Mark-salling-mtv-movie-awards-2010-01.jpg Mark-salling-mtv-movie-awards-2010.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-10840775-428-600.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-9112717-399-600.jpg MarkSallingMain.jpg Mark-salling-lea-michele-012711b.jpg Mark-salling-guess-01-thumb-466x732-54437.jpg Mark-salling-glee-cast.jpg Mark-Salling-glee-15190819-400-533.jpg Mark+Salling+MarkSallingPNG.png Mark+Salling+VEVO+Compound+Entertainment+Present+STvg2uffp7bl.jpg Mark+Salling+markpng.png 1hbe68.jpg 16th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+Awards+Arrivals+gyVbDIfX2Sal.jpg 300.Salling.Monteith.cm.120309.jpg 300.salling.rivera.lc.030910.jpg 550w_starsnaps_mark_salling.jpg 2011_1_1_HCkihJ5yskXFJa9FUgWKK4.jpg 4433_mark-salling-en-los-mtv-music-awards-2010.jpg 8376_mark-salling-en-la-fiesta-de-rage.jpg 10184_mark-salling-en-la-fiesta-gq-2010.jpg 011210_michele_mark_95712474.jpg 20723_mark-salling.jpg 20787_beso-mark-salling-katy-perry.jpg 23574_mark-salling-en-los-globos-de-oro-2011.jpg 43912.jpg 081010_sallinger_XXXX_vienna_naya.jpg 082610_glee_nayarivera_marksalling_XXXX_.jpg 135765-tv_land_agron_dianna_salling_mark_large.jpg 164444.jpg 260846_100002512361713_1868256_n.jpg 06.jpg 296494_10150343473269760_311734744759_8414231_1992501997_n.jpg 13824472_ori.jpg 71829503.jpg 1257429111_glee-g.jpg 3845809259_e3e7cd0735.jpg 4070939802_166a15afc0.jpg aww-beautiful-dianna-agron-glee-hot-mark-salling-Favim.com-39454.jpg B9C119C44E269FA3A4852038A6B46.jpg Beckham-and-Salling.jpg Celebrities+Sign+Charity+Car+67th+Annual+Golden+Raznup6qVE_l.jpg cory-monteith-mark-salling-kiss-glee-02.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+_o9_-gClFE3l.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+1fUWPG8zZBwl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+2P-SBLNqhSWl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+6QQbFsAYTSRl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+7fDDDhnLLMGl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+AJKVHRWbM7Jl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+FlAQnBR15bYl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+FwxOFAq1SN8l.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+iT5BwnhvSlHl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+oXJNqgVWhxil.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+UBIe-OrWZjsl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+VLHCaWKp-RRl.jpg dapper+looking+Mark+Salling+wearing+black+vr-LatWYtCal.jpg eye-candy-mark-salling-18.jpg FOX+2010+Golden+Globes+Party+SLHYtGJm-uGl.jpg Fox+Presents+Glee+Mall+Tour+Los+Angeles+blhFXNDho8kl.jpg Fox+Presents+Glee+Mall+Tour+Los+Angeles+nmd3XLn1UR5l.jpg Fox+Presents+Glee+Mall+Tour+Los+Angeles+QDfuVzHjBiFl.jpg Fox+Presents+Glee+Mall+Tour+Los+Angeles+SwthCRblFcgl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+gVKbmvUCLP-l.jpg FP_7220103_Salling_Mark_CWNY_042611-1-thumb-466x642-66654.jpg fwn0i8xf9cfkkff.jpg gl_12-mark-salling-blue_22copy_595.jpg Glee+Cast+Celebrates+Naya+Rivera+Birthday+FbobqEbvBYtl.jpg Glee+Cast+Celebrates+Naya+Rivera+Birthday+kaTgeWTkJKjl.jpg Glee+Cast+Celebrates+Naya+Rivera+Birthday+YPYMxH96rg6l.jpg Glee+star+Mark+Salling+red+carpet+launch+party+lJd4pek-lLVl.jpg glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-03.jpg glee-star-mark-salling-los-angeles-premiere-of-new-moon.jpg m_d02a35340aebccd04c201d5e8ea69943.jpg Mark 3Salling.jpg Mark Salling photo 3.jpg Mark Salling.jpg mark salling_0.jpg Mark Salling-ALO-069530.jpg Mark Salling-RSE-001399.jpg Mark Salling-SGG-090530.jpg mark_quinn.jpg mark_salling234frtghtrreradfrasetase.jpg mark_salling_2876920.jpg mark_salling_2959435.jpg mark_salling_big_02.jpg mark_salling_guitar_hero_launc.jpg mark_salling_owl_cumplea_os_003.jpg Mark+Salling+Frisbee+Mark+Salling+Plays+Frisbee+_6GvZtHV-R-l.jpg Mark+Salling+Frisbee+Mark+Salling+Plays+Frisbee+8OEUlwkAmRrl.jpg Mark+Salling+Frisbee+Mark+Salling+Plays+Frisbee+9PxcYiW8yfml.jpg Mark+Salling+Frisbee+Mark+Salling+Plays+Frisbee+AhxdecofF8Tl.jpg Mark+Salling+Frisbee+Mark+Salling+Plays+Frisbee+csMAsUPElDDl.jpg Mark+Salling+Frisbee+Mark+Salling+Plays+Frisbee+st4LypLP6Oel.jpg Mark+Salling+Frisbee+Mark+Salling+Plays+Frisbee+zvp2oVBOIZjl.jpg Mark+Salling+Glee+Stars+on+Set+Q5XMDbF_dLCl.jpg Mark+Salling+Glee+Stars+Set+2+Op23Kx1jwKwl.jpg Mark+Salling+Lea+Michelle+Set+Glee+dOU4Ll-ex_6l.jpg Mark+Salling+Lea+Michelle+Set+Glee+j_BF22fQAL7l.jpg Mark+Salling+Lea+Michelle+Set+Glee+JCMqVlgTLfHl.jpg Mark+Salling+Lea+Michelle+Set+Glee+tjDGgYhcK2Il.jpg Mark+Salling+Premiere+20th+Century+Fox+Glee+Dx3tkjSS8rpl.jpg Mark+Salling+Premiere+20th+Century+Fox+Glee+vCv21jZy9Brl.jpg Mark+Salling+Stars+Filming+Glee+Church+Northridge+F-VqIWYwWLbl.jpg Mark+Salling+Stars+Filming+Glee+Church+Northridge+F-VqIWYwWLbl.jpg Mark+Salling+Stars+Filming+Glee+Church+Northridge+JaUwWf24W_ml.jpg Mark+Salling+Stars+Filming+Glee+Church+Northridge+JDvb_GdB25Jl.jpg Mark+Salling+Stars+Filming+Glee+Church+Northridge+n7xWv_JH_qul.jpg Mark+Salling+Stars+Filming+Glee+Church+Northridge+rOgyG59KjxVl.jpg mark-i435.jpg Mark-mark-salling-14913798-1280-1024.jpg mark-s75alling.jpg mark-sahglling.jpg MarkSallingfx.jpg mark-salling.jpg MarkSalling1.jpg mark-salling-3.jpg Mark-Salling-3-grande.jpg mark-salling-240.jpg mark-salling-435.jpg mark-salling-218780.jpg Mark-Salling-Ashley-Fink-glee-21297296-448-600.jpg mark-salling-audrina-patridge.jpg mark-salling-audrina-patridge-07.jpg mark-salling-BEVERLY-HILLS-CA-JANUARY-16-Actor-Mark-Salling-arrives-at-108080769.jpg Mark-salling-cast-members-foxs-glee-signing-HWKmYo.jpg Mark-Salling-Chord-Overstreet-Tao-Glee-ful-glee-16015337-816-1222.jpg Mark-Salling-Chord-Overstreet-Tao-Glee-ful-glee-16015340-1222-815.jpg mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine.jpg mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-03.jpg Mark-salling-glee-120809.jpg Mark-Salling-Naya-Rivera-fight.jpg tumblr_m74ox9zwV31qcf3p6o1_500.jpg Cute salgron.jpg 018~245.jpg Categoría:Actores Secundarios Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project